fantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollowstar
Origins Far in the past, a human whose name has long been lost in time (but who is now called the Ancestor by the people of Hollowstar) invented a space ship and immediately set off into space with his family, leaving the rest of the world to reinvent it millenia later. This action drew the attention of the powerful Negatron, who didn't want an empty spaceship crashing into his home and was willing to help the Ancestor survive. Astonished at the great distances involved, he jumped at the chance for knowledgeable help and went to work making his ship into a flying city. Over dozens of generations the ship flew through space until the "lesser ancestors" invented Matter Unbinding. After modifying most of the ship into an Unbinder Generator, they set to work draining off space debris and using it to expand their ship. Eventually, the generator grew to a size that could absorb stars, and the lesser ancestors built a planet of their own. The First Age Needing a leader for the first time in centuries, the lesser ancestors held a council and arbitrarily decided to elect the oldest person who could benchpress 150 pounds while explaining how the spaceship worked. This resulted in King Lessos Galvin, age 38. King Lessos distributed the people across the planet and set to work draining off nearby stars and building a huge solar system around his planet, along with a combination force field - light source that caused the new homeworld to function as a star to the rest of the system. It also served to prevent nighttime, an uncontroversial decision due to the long centuries in the spaceship. He also created the first of the "magical science" of Hollowstar, an implant that allowed him and his son Algen to protect themselves with shields that controlled temperature. Added to the planetary force field, this technology also regulated the environment to such an extent that the average lifespan quadrupled, from 40 years to 160. King Lessos died in his sleep at the ripe old age of 92, after appointing his son as king in his place. However, his nephew Melchas also laid claim to the crown, on the grounds that that he was now the oldest person in the world who could benchpress 150 pounds while explaining how the now-nonexistent spaceship worked. The two cousins ended up dividing Hollowstar in two, right down the middle, with Algen takin one half, Melchas taking the other and a large group of peaceful folk with no loyalties occupying the middle and blurring the boundary. Lessos' work as king gave Algen the upper hand, and he soon dwarfed his cousin in power and technology. Meanwhile, another upstart appeared, claiming the crown merely on the grounds that he wanted it and occupying one of the unused planets (more of a moon) with a barbaric army. He continued to rule that planet undisputed until the end of the First Age. After these three kings had settled in, the populace took to calling Negatron the Fourth King, since while he didn't actually do anything he was still a very significant person. After over a hundred golden years of creating strange monsters and mighty warriors, Hollowstar ended suddenly when King Algen was killed by one of his monsters. Melchas' son (who had become king of the other half after Melchas became senile) rushed in, captured the throne and broke a piece of machinery, causing the force field to go crazy and blow up the whole system. The Second Age While Melchas' son traveled toward the crown of Hollowstar, Negatron anticipated the disaster and traveled back to the Ancestor's homeworld, taking some of the citizens of Hollowstar with him. Among these were the first Metromages, Argus and Flaric, who possessed the last remnant of the technology of Hollowstar. These two set up a training school on the small island Negatron placed them on, and over half the refugees became Metromages. Early in the Second Age, a rival group sprung up to match the power of the Metromages. These were the Mimics, who drew their power in part from metromage technology and in part from Negatron's daughter Tulvian. These two groups held a cold war for many years until Negatron surprisingly ended the Second Age himself. The Third Age Negatron's brother Chronos, master of time as Negatron was master of space, came in from a parallel universe with the unexpected intention of asserting his dominance over mortals. Negatron took offense at this to such an extent that he raised an army of magical constructs to fight Chronos. A human, believing that his technology could oppose Negatron and Chronos, reorganized the Metromages into the Army of Geometron. Chronos also raised an army, recruiting Mimics and non-Hollowstar humans and giving them time-manipulation abilities. Geometron responded by recruiting absolutely anyone, and most chose the mortal army over the mysterious Chronos. Negatron remained aloof, allowing no one to join his army of magical constructs. The battle raged for years, with defeats on all sides. It ended at the Battle of Forty Years, so named because the month-long battle took forty years off the lives of Chronos' warriors. Replicating themselves a hundred or so times proved a distinct advantage to Chronos' armies, but all that proved meaningless when Geometron snuck up on Chronos and shot him in the head. To the utter dismay of all involved, this stopped time. The Fourth Age Negatron dodged the time stop by traveling to another universe, where he quickly arranged to restore Hollowstar. He brought together two universes - one of science and one of magic - and joined them with Hollowstar, causing time to progress again. In the process, he brought Hollowstar's history together, causing everything from all the ages of Hollowstar to also exist in the Fourth Age. A war between science, fantasy and Hollowstar ensued, with Hollowstar gaining dominance. Creatures of magic and science frequently tried to undo Negatron's work, and Negatron eventually regretted his decision. They succeeded on the thrid try after Negatron quit preventing it, and this time Negatron went down with Hollowstar. *